1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building material design support system for supporting the design of a building material such as an exterior panel or a roof material to be installed on a building exterior portion or a roof portion, a building material and a program for use in such building material design support system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a building material design support system for supporting design of a building material capable of exhibiting a random texture pattern as a whole in a state in which the building materials are installed on a building portion and exhibiting continuity of the texture of adjacent building materials, such building material and a program for use in such building material design support system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge of the prior art.
As a conventional house coordinate support system for simulating a building exterior appearance, the following system is known (e.g. Japanese Patent Nos. 3,002,666, and 3,002,670). In the system, several building exterior appearance patterns and several building material exterior appearance patterns are prepared in advance. Then, a certain building exterior appearance, i.e., an exterior appearance of a constructed building exterior portion or roof portion, is simulated on a monitor screen by applying several building material exterior patterns selected from the prepared building material exterior patterns to a certain building exterior appearance pattern displayed on the monitor screen.
The aforementioned building material exterior patterns of exterior panels and/or roof materials to be applied to the building exterior appearance pattern are flat image data of respective goods selected from existing available goods. Such image data is subjected to image data processing such as enlargement, reduction and/or rotation processing, and then pasted on a prescribed building exterior pattern. As a concrete exterior pattern of the building material, for example, a single flat image data, in which a surface design pattern showing the dividing status of convex portions and concave portions, a texture showing the feel of the material of the convex portion, the color information, etc., are integrated, is used. The flat image data to be used for the pasting is a fixed data.
In another building material design support system for supporting the design of a building material itself such as an exterior panel or a roof material (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3,023,352), using a monitor, exterior patterns of building materials to be used are designed on a screen of the monitor. In this system, a concept in which a surface design pattern and the texture are integrated is treated as a texture, and the color information can be changed. Therefore, even in cases where the same texture is used with respect to a certain surface design pattern, various different exterior patterns can be designed. That is, this flat image data to be pasted is a variable data to which prescribed color information is added.
For example, in a conventional building material with a brick-piled-like surface design, since each building material has the same texture arrangement, the entire exterior appearance of the building materials after the construction looks monotonous due to the repetition of the pattern. In view of the above, for the purpose of creating a natural texture, it can be considered to randomly create building materials different in texture arrangement. In this case, however, the textures of adjacent building materials discontinue at the joint portions, resulting in an unnatural appearance.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.